1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to aircraft collision avoidance. In particular, the present invention relates to a collision alarm notification to aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
One major concern in modern aviation is the separation of aircraft in flight to prevent airborne collisions. Air Traffic Control (ATC) centers provide a ground-based direction to aircraft over voice channels to instruct and advise pilots and ensure appropriate aircraft separation.
One system that currently exists for aircraft collision avoidance is the Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance system (TCAS). However, TCAS is very expensive and is mostly used currently in commercial aviation. What is needed is a collision avoidance system suitable for general aviation aircraft.